


Jeans and leather

by Allegra_Soleil



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegra_Soleil/pseuds/Allegra_Soleil
Summary: You and Tom have sex at the back of a limo.
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You
Kudos: 19





	Jeans and leather

"Shhhh, baby girl" Tom hushed, whispering against the shell of your ear, "You know I love to hear the pretty noises you make, but you gotta be real quiet right now... Can you do that for me?"

You nodded, biting your lip hard, to stifle your whimpers as you rode Tom's cock in the back seat of the limo. He felt amazing inside you, and maybe it had been those few weeks you had been apart that made everything sharper, more intense, or maybe it actually was better than ever, but as Tom rose his hips to meet yours every time you let yourself fall on his thick length, you didn't really cared.

"Fuck, look at you... So pretty, bouncing on my cock..."

You threw your head back in pleasure, and he immediately went for your throat, sucking and biting before your fingers found his curls and you tugged back with force, dislodging his mouth from you. Tom's eyes met yours and he nodded minutely. Right. No marks. He hated it, but the rule was for him, to protect him after all. It was his stupid contract the one it said 'no scandals', that told him to keep his name out of the tabloids at any cost. Even his own happiness.

It was tearing at him, fucking killing him. It was alright at first, when he was a player, flirting with all the girls. But now it was fucking hell, not being able to kiss you, to hold your hand whenever you were out of the house, for fear of someone seeing. And you looked so incredibly gorgeous tonight, he  _ knew _ all the men's eyes would be on you and he wasn't going to be able to fend them off, show them you were  _ his _ and his alone. He needed it, needed his mark on you somewhere, even if nobody saw it, he needed to know it was there.

"I need to come inside you… please, let me come inside you" He begged. You were on birth control, but you hated feeling sticky and dirty, especially if you were going out. Tom knew that, but tonight he felt desperate for it, the thought alone of his seed, glistening as it dripped down your thighs under your long skirt, as you walked and sat beside him, prim and proper, like the perfect little assistant, was enough to drive him wild. 

"Tom…" your voice sounded hesitating and he knew you were going to say no. You were going to deny him and it was going to break him, and he couldn't take it, not tonight, not when he was so wretched and raw and pathetic. The grip of the leather clad arms around you tightened almost painfully, fingertips digging on your skin through the thin fabric of your dress, as he moved you over his cock faster than you could, taking control. 

You opened your mouth in a silent oh, breathing hard and he knew he almost had you.

"Please pretty girl, say you want it… say you want my come…"

Your eyes fluttered shut, he knew his voice, throaty, sex wrecked was your weakness. His words, the dirtier the better, were your kryptonite. 

"Let me hear you, princess... say you want me to fill that tight pussy up… that you'll take my come like a good little slut…"

It was too much for you, as he brought your hips down on his, impaling you on his cock over and over and over, breathing his filthy words against your skin.

"Yes!" You finally gave in, "Yes, please, Tommy. I want it… all of it, give it to me"

"Fuck!" He cursed, feeling his cock pulse and release deep inside your heat, "Like that! Yes...Take it, take it princess…"

And you did, as your walls squeezed his length, milking every last drop of him, teeth biting down on black leather, inches away from where you really wanted them, from where Tom and you both knew were their rightful place. 

No marks. But you would be wearing his inside you, his dirty little secret, all night long.


End file.
